Memórias de uma mente sã
by Agatha Cacharrel
Summary: À beira da insanidade, palavras são relembradas.


_Lembranças de uma mente sã_

Retomo a consciência.

Abro os olhos. Está escuro – noto. Arregalo-os, à procura de qualquer mínimo detalhe que me dê indícios de onde estou ou, até mesmo, de quem sou. Vultos rumam de um lado a outro do recinto e, instintivamente, recolho meu corpo e aperto-o contra a parede atrás de mim. É de pedra – pude notar por sua superfície irregular. A dor me sufoca. Sinto minhas vértebras serem puxadas, uma para cada lado. Sinto uma pontada fina na superfície da minha pele, puxando a epiderme de modo demorado e efetivo. Sinto minhas pernas abrasando. Sinto minha cabeça sendo receptáculo de mil e uma espadas, ao mesmo tempo. Sinto uma força descomunal e invisível esmagando meu maxilar contra a parede. Perpasso as mãos por minhas pernas, a fim de acalmar as chamas que ali de encontravam – mas elas não estão lá. Aliso meus braços, um de cada vez, no fluxo contrário à agonizante puxada – mas a carne ainda está recoberta. Tateio, enfim, meu rosto como um todo – mas tudo se encontra _em seu mais perfeito lugar_. A dor abranda. Ouço uma gargalhada ao longo. Apuro os ouvidos, tentando encontrar um mínimo vestígio de qualquer tipo de criatura ali. Inútil – o som parece sair das próprias paredes.

Aquilo se aproxima e segura meu rosto com a mão esquerda. Sinto a ponta de sua varinha pressionada contra minha têmpora – e é impressionante como aquele objeto pulsava com a ideia de me matar – enquanto a pessoa cravava suas unhas em minha face. Encosta sua testa fria na minha e, quando fala, cospe.

— _Onde ele está?_

A silhueta se torna familiar – a memória, aos poucos, volta – e, sabe-se lá como, sei que aquilo é uma mulher que atende pelo nome de Bellatrix. Sorrio com desdém. Odeio-a. Cuspo em sua boca e ela se atira para trás, aparentemente ultrajada. Gargalho de modo forçado. Ela vem até mim novamente, empurra-me contra a parede e enfia a varinha abaixo de meu queixo. Com as costas da outra mão, limpa meu _desfeito _para com sua pessoa e, por fim, sibila com os dentes rangendo.

— Crucius!

Vejo um clarão e, a seguir, tenho a sensação de meu corpo ser desmembrado por animais carnívoros e famintos. Urro e me debato tentando desvencilhar-me deles. Lacrimejo, enquanto uma das criaturas afunda a cabeça em meu tórax e se delicia com minha carne quente. Grito mais alto.

— Desista, Longbottom. — Cesso os sons e ouço uma leve risada da mulher. — Sua esposa já o fez.

Ignorei quaisquer dores que poderiam seguir e tateei o chão ao meu redor, certo de que ela estaria ali, perto de mim.

— Um pouco mais distante, _meu bem_.

Tochas esverdeadas acenderam de modo sutil. Apesar da iluminação fraca, pude ver Alice alguns metros a oeste de mim. Suas roupas estão um trapo e ela permanece em posição fetal, deitada no chão, balançando para frente e para trás. Não ouço, mas ela parece falar alguma coisa e, por algum motivo, _sei_ que é a cantiga _Three Blind Mice_. Levanto-me, em um ímpeto, observando vários pontos negros em minha visão. Perco o equilíbrio e caio com os joelhos no chão. Grito e Bellatrix ri. Cerro os dentes e tento retomar o controle, engatinhando de modo grotesco, porém rápido, até Alice. Desabo ao seu lado. Ela sequer olha. Aparenta estar concentrada na cantiga.

— Three blind mice! / See, how they run! / They all ran after / the farmer's wife / Who cut off their tails / with the carving knife! – ela canta.

— Did you ever see / such a thing in your life, / As three blind mice? – Completo. Ela se vira para mim. Seus olhos estão arregalados, sua pele pálida, seu rosto cansado e doentio. Sorri.

— Frank! Veja nosso pequeno Neville dormindo. Não é gracioso? – E fixava o seu olhar em algum ponto na escuridão do teto. Sorri. Meu nariz formiga – o choro tenta vir. Ela se vira para mim, o sorriso ainda estampado em seu rosto. Sussurra. — Vou te contar um segredo. Mas não conte a ninguém, ok? — E pôs o indicador esquerdo em frente aos lábios fechados. Assinto. Ela se aproxima. — Lily e James se beijaram! Acho que agora o relacionamento deles pode finalmente se iniciar! — Mordisca os lábios, como quem está claramente excitada com a ideia do que pode vir a seguir. A luz que incide em seu rosto forma sombras. Ela exala insanidade. Forjo um sorriso. Pego suas mãos e aproximo-me de seu corpo. Sinto o anel de noivado em seu dedo anelar e o beijo.

— Eu te amo, Alice. — Digo. Seus olhos azuis herdados por nosso filho indicam surpresa.

— Frank! Estamos saindo há tão pouco tempo! — Seu rosto enrubesce — Mas... Oh, Frank! Eu te amo também! Aceito ser sua esposa! — Ela se inclina e sela seus lábios nos meus.

Não questiono meu fim – sei que ele se aproxima à passos largos. Penso em Neville. Espero que ele tenha ciência de nosso amor por ele. Sei que ele um dia se tornará um grande homem, leal e corajoso. Penso em Marlene. Em seus cabelos. Em seus olhos. Em seu sorriso. Nem a Morte foi capaz de roubar sua elegância. Não se preocupe, querida amiga, nos encontraremos em breve. E você poderá finalmente me ensinar àquela torta de abóbora que fizera no Halloween. Penso na Ordem. Em Moody. Em Dorcas. Em Emmeline. Em Fenwick. Em Bones. Em todos os outros que lutaram na esperança de paz. Penso em Dumbledore, sua sabedoria infinita e seus gostos por excentricidades. Penso em Peter. Penso em Lily. Penso em Sirius. Penso em James.

James. Sempre ignorando o medo, preferindo, simplesmente, viver o momento. Não faz sentido temer, certo? Não se estamos juntos e somos invencíveis! Senhores da Morte! E eternos!

Somos eternos.

" E quando morrermos," ele completava "quando estivermos já velhos de corpo e espírito, não é necessário que nos preocupemos! Nossas almas se encontrarão nos jardins de uma Hogwarts celestial, onde teremos um piquenique e falaremos sobre coisas boçais como professores, provas, relacionamentos... O mundo fora dos escudos protetores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria não haverão de nos importar. Conversaremos sobre os triunfos invencíveis de nossa juventude, a era de ouro de todos nós! Criaremos uma realidade alternativa em nada ligada à guerra que se instala. Nada nos preocupará. Nada, além de nós. E finalmente seremos eternos."

Bellatrix grita. Alice sorri. Sorrio de volta. Ouço a mulher, ao longo, conjurar o feitiço da tortura. É, James, você tem razão. Somos invencíveis. Vejo você em breve.

Fecho os olhos.

Perco a consciência.

* * *

A canção "Three Blind Mice" é uma cantiga em inglês não pertencente a mim.


End file.
